


Natural

by WinterDwyn



Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: After seeing Ikuya giving his best, Natsuya decided to step up and make his own pathSpoilers from Free Dive to the future





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I love NatsuXNao, and it hurts me there is not enough fanart, fanfic, apparence on the anime, ANYTHING  
> So...I wrote...lol
> 
> This season is killing me softly, I love Free so much and I am already crying to know it will end soon...ToT

 

Even after years apart, even if people would say you lose your friends for being so many years away, for them it was the same, or at least almost the same.

Now they could drink, they could drive (not in this order) they could live by themselves, travel, even getting married.

Both sitting side by side in Nao’s bed, after Natsuya have asked to be with him for a while until he finds out some place to stay. 

“You still are too much worried about everybody” he said feeling the warmth of Nao on his arm, touching lightly “About Ikuya, Haruka and the others.”

“And about you..”

“Yes, also about me, you let me stay here.”

“So I should have left you to sleep outside?” he chuckled, and he turned to stare the chocolate eyes.

“You wouldn’t, because you are Nao. You are like a caring and loving mother.”

“Very funny” he answered with a smile, the kind of smile that could brighten Natsuya’s entire world.

Every time he felt bad about something, he felt miserable about Ikuya or he had problems in his life, he would call Nao, talk with him helped to make everything easier. His friend had this...special way of seeing through him even when everybody else thought he was just being cool about his problems.

He would do the same with him. When Nao was hurt, and smiled at his classmates and their teammates from the swim club and they realized he would not be able to swim anymore for a while, Natsuya was the only one that knew he was miserable and depressed because he was always pretending it was fine for him. Of course it wasn’t, he was hurt, he was going to have a surgery, Nao was terrified of needles, but he had to do it or he would be blind.

Ironically Natsuya was the one that made him start swimming in the first place.

“How are you..I mean, your eyes?”

“I can see, and I am grateful for this, I could be blind for all I know.”

“And your glasses?”

“They help a lot, it is just this one side that it was worse the other I can see so I am fine, I can even drive if I need.”

“Right… I am sorry for not being here when you had your other surgery.”

“Why are you asking for sorry” he chuckled “You were not even in Japan.”

“I wanted to be though…” He wanted, because he knew Nao needed him. But when he knew about the complications on his left eye he was already in London, and Nao warned him after the procedure.

“Don’t make this face, I told you I am fine. But I missed you.. all those years you were looking for yourself I missed you.”

“I know, and I missed you too.”

“Why didn’t you come back sometimes?”

“I don’t know...I guess you are right...I am afraid of looking at the future”

Natsuya’s hand was holding his, tracing the lines of his bones, slowly, one by one, and his eyes went up to met his, droopy greenish-golden eyes, broken smile.

“Your hand is still so thin…”

“Natsuya has big hands” he answered pulling them up to the palms to touch “see? mine just look thin because yours are bigger.”

Natsuya closed their fingers, enlacing them together, and slightly touching the tips of the fingers over his hand with his lips.

Silence.

And Natsuya eyes pierced his, and they closed,closing the distance between them both like if was the only thing to do. Natsuya felt his temperature, his breath, his smell, everything on Nao dominating him, eating him alive, making part of his existence.

They couldn’t hear anything but each other, it was like the world had stopped.

Natsuya’s hands held his arms, pushing him kindly to lay down on his mattress, they didn’t stop the kiss, feeling each other’s taste, tongue invading Nao’s delicate mouth.

“Nao…” he said seeing the other’s chest up and down, cheeks flushed, lips swallowed for the kissing, face up, eyes almost closed and two beautiful tears forming in the corner.

Natsuya felt it was only _ natural t _ o feel the smooth skin under the shirt, the hot smell of sweat coming from his friend, the low very low sound of his moans. He felt his chest, flat as a man’s should be, the muscles for his body had belonged to someone who used to do sports, it was too much for him to hold on. Not when Nao had his legs opened to fit him between them, feeling their manhood responding to the touch. Kissing his face, Natsuya laid over Nao, taking his own shirt out and showing his tanned strong body.

The paler man’s eyes unfocused, one hand on his own mouth, the other gripping the sheets. 

“Natsuya…..don’t leave me again”

“You will always be part of me” he said, kissing his neck and chest and going back up to kiss his face and lips again “you will always be the one I will come back to.“

The sound of the clothes being taken off, the feeling of their hot breath, the touch of their bare skin, the sweat running through their bodies, the soft sounds of broken moans, the hot wave of excitement, the heartbeat fastening, everything was so new yet...so familiar.

It was like in a never told promise they just knew they belong to each other.

“I love you, I missed you so much.”

Pulling Nao’s legs up he kissed from the foot to the inner tights, soft tights so good to touch, hearing the broken sounds of his groans, shaking in every grip, every slick of the tongue until he reach up to the flat stomach and up again to his lips.

Now the kiss was not only hungry but also urgent, rubbing against each other, Natsuya’s hand grip both of their member together pulling up and down, faster and faster until he feel he was close, so close and hard he could explode. Nao had his eyes closed, lips opened almost almost crying sobs when he came hard, so hard he pressed Natsuya with his chest, shaking and than collapsing again on the bed. Natsuya buried his face on the pillow pumping a little bit more, just a little until he came in a hot mess cry.

They stay like that, naked, slick, hot, sweat for a while until they were able to talk again.

And Natsuya kissed his friend, lightly, sweet and kind whispering loving words on his ear.

It was not like anyone Nao had ever being with, cold aftersex, leaving as soon as the other realized they had just stayed with a man. Natsuya was being loving, helping him to stand and taking a bath together.

“Nao…” he said when they were sitting again in the bed, hands tangled together, the purple hair on his shoulder.

“What?”

“I decide what to do….I will go back to swim for real”

“I knew that already.”

“How?”

“I saw how you were looking at Ikuya” he chuckled “I knew he had changed you.”

“He is amazing, and..you are too” turning to press his lips on Nao’s forehead “I… I want to stay with you...I want to swim by your side, here..”

“Really?” the voice was uncertain and Natsuya bent his arm to kiss Nao’s fingers.

“Yes….would you let me be here? With you?”

Nao’s voice was low and a little shaken, was he crying?

“You never needed to ask.”

“Thank you..”


End file.
